First Christmas
is a document. Obtaining ; Bought for 50 kamas from * Harry Stottel at (4,1) in Amakna Village Contents Page 1 First Christmas 3rd Christmas Tales 2004 Competition Rhumantic''' Page 2 Page 3 When winter comes, in Amakna, people say that each snowflake that falls down to delicately land onto the ground of our lush green meadows is a tear from our creator who sadly realizes that each body to which he gave life and all his love ends up fighting each others. Te different divinities gathered around the creator dared believe that if they transmitted peculiar gifts to their disciples, they would put an end to all the conflicts in Amakna. I Eowen, messenger of Cra, traditionally pass on this message to my fellow creatures as well as to any living being who would like to know more about his lands. Page 4 This is how, one day, I met a young Iop girl. Her eyes were full of innocence and, as she did not know where she could take refuge, she threw herself into my arms, scared by all this hostile nature around her. I then asked her why she was so scared. She replied, "Whatis all that white covering our land, are we under attack?" This was obviously her first winter. I answered, "Don't be afraid young girl, this carpet that covers everyithing you know is nothing else but the materialization of our creator's sadness who ufortunately realizes that all the things he has created can't peacefully live together on the same land." The little girl, puzzled, reacts, "But how can we change into good so that the man up there could be less sad?" Page 5 "It's not that easy, little girl. If everybody would make as many efforts as you do to enjoy life, to observe and love... Well then, maybe, we could offer our creator something to wipe his tears away and thus live a warm day in this cold season. I had scarcely finished my sentence when the little girl jumped from my arms and left running under a thick and cold snow. She went back home taking care on her way to offer everyone she saw a warm smile. The sun, who had been rather discreet until then, was already setting. Page 6 On that night, the traditional twelve strokes echoed from the clock of the living-room and, as always, a wooden tofu came out twelve times from its nest to herald the beginning of a new day. On that night too, the young girl dreamt of heat, of bright lights and even thought she saw shiny glimmers emanating from her dining-room. But she was too engrossed in her dreams and fell back sound asleep. When she woke up, the young girl went to the dining-room and, much to her surprise, a decorated fir was sparkling in a corner of the room. At the end of each branch, glass heads of Tofus, Tiwabbits or Gobballs were joyfully dancing and offered the young Iop their warmest smiles. Strings of fairy lights judiciously surrounded the fir and subtly alternated different colors which gave life to this amazing fir that she had never seen before. Page 7 While putting on her boots, her gloves and her outfit marked with a beautiful and impressive cross, she walked through the door as fast as she could to discover with marvel that the snowfalls had yielded the ground to a beautiful sun which was slowly warming up the winter atmosphere of December. It also slightly melted the snowmen made by the children the day before. In the streets, everyone was laughing, singing and dancing. Everyone was smiling and full of energy. The usual quietness of Amakna Village had disappeared and a real heat, that really felt like happiness, had come down to settle everywhere around her. Outside Amakna Village, one could even see things that had never been seen before. Page 8 At the feet of the treechnids were dandelions, roses, and sunflowers dancing thile the trees could not stop laughing. They laughed because the snow on their leaves was still melting making drops of water stram down their bark, tickling them. The male Tofus, as for them, were getting closer to the females to try to seduce them. For this reason they were making each feather shine with the end of their pointed beack. Larvas and arachness used the Boars as public transportation, while Moskitos used their wings to offer the Mushs their first experience of taking off from the ground (it has been heard that most of them were sick after their first fly.) Races could even be seen in the woods. That is how we heard about Dark Vlad riding the dragon Page 9 pig had defeated the fearsome pairs composed of the boowolf (who was exceptionally out of his cave with a weird chastity belt which could only mean there was something precious hidden under there) and the wild dragoturkey, the Trool and the Royal Gobball as well. The Scaraleaves, as for them, had prepared amazing fireworks for the whole land of Amakna as the day was close to its end. To do that, they had cut their wings (they're said to grow back very quickly) and thrown them into the sky in the shape of a Tofu's head, the Kwaks helping them by eagerly carrying the wings. All the Jellys had bent over backwards to cook a delicious meal which was not really well-balanced but extremely good! Page 10 The nature seemed to party and enjoy itself. It looked like it was in a kind of communion with the inhabitants of Amakna who were laughing heartily at the sight of these beings they used to fear having a wild time! And then, above all, the little girl had succeeded: it wasn't snowing anymore and the creator's sadness had logically disappeared at the same time as the snowflakes that had been rife for several weeks now. The little girl went back home joyfully, lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, through the small window that was supposed to be closed, a soft and light scroll landed on her knees. It was just saying, "Merry Christmas." Page 11 Since then, this little girl, who grew up ever since, makes sure that this day is a holiday for everyone. Her discovery, a few years ago, enabled the entire population of Amakna to enjoy a day of collective celebration during which all the living beings of the kingdom share, with a smile on their faces, the same joy to live hand in hand.